Lovin On A Balcony
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Sam and Dean go at it. Wee!cest. Exhibitionism. Light, fun, playful wincest because Ineeded to cheer up. R&R please.


**Title: Lovin on A Balcony**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: PWP, Dean and Sam go at it on their balcony. Exhibitionism and Wee!cest. Yippee! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Duh.**

**AN: I've been writing so much angst lately, I wanted a break. So I wrote light, playful porniness. Enjoy.**

**Beta'd by ladyshain Thank you for wading through my grammar mistakes sweet heart. ::Hugs::**

* * *

Dean hung up the phone, trying not to be too disappointed.

"Who was that?" Sam called from the little balcony outside their current home.

"Dad," Dean said, tossing the cordless onto the couch on his way to join his brother. He wrapped his arms around his brother, Sam settling back against him comfortably.

"What did he say?" Sam asked, although he could guess.

"Hunt finished early. He'll be home in an hour." Dean answered. He sighed, his breath ruffling the hair at Sam's neck. He pressed his bare chest closer to Sam's naked back, relishing the contact; savouring these last stolen moments before their father returned.

"Dean." Sam said in warning as Dean started trailing kisses along his shoulder. "It's broad daylight and dad's coming home soon."

"So we'd better hurry." Dean's voice was teasing as he found the mole behind Sam's ear with his mouth, suckling at it, making Sam shiver.

"I want you right here." Dean rumbled low against Sam's skin. "Where anyone could see." His hand drifted down Sam's torso, between his legs, cupping him.

"Getting hard already baby? Must be those teenage hormones." Dean chuckled in that dark, gravelly, fuck me now voice. "How bout this? I'm gonna suck you off with my fingers up your ass, then when you're begging me to let you come I'm gonna bend you over this balcony and shove my cock so far up your tight ass you'll taste me for days."

Sam moaned at the images Dean's words created. Dean going down on him on the balcony, that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock, tonguing the slit while his hand twisted and pulled at the base. He could damned near feel Dean touching him; a phantom caress; the way that he'd slide his fingers along Sam's crack before slowly pushing his finger inside. He shuddered as he imagined Dean pushing past the tight ring of muscles until he was balls deep inside Sam.

"Dean." Sam closed his eyes, leaning back into his brother's warmth. Dean started moving his hips slowly against Sam's ass, teasing himself as his cock slid over the denim, loving the friction. Sam reached behind him to grip Dean's ass, hissing in surprise when his hand touched bare skin.

"Fuck, you're naked." Sam said.

"You're so observant. No wonder you're the smart one, Sammy." Dean said, rubbing a finger in slow circles around Sam's nipple in time with the motion of his hips.

"Fuck you." Sam said.

"I'm gonna." Dean promised. He pulled back, turning Sam to face him. Sam sucked in a sharp breath, as he looked at his brother. Dean was too fucking beautiful standing there, eyes gone dark with lust, tongue darting out to lick his full lips. Dean's hand traveled downward, wrapping around himself. He kept his eyes on Sam's as he stroked his own cock, in broad techno-color fucking daylight.

"Dean, someone's going to see us." Sam said in a strangled voice as Dean threw back his head, moaning loudly.

"Let 'em see." Dean's laugh had an edge to it, and Sam just about swallowed his tongue at the sound. Dean ran his free hand through Sam's unruly hair, grabbing a handful of it and drawing Sam close, pressing their bodies together.

Sam gave up any pretense of saying no as soon as his brother's dick grazed the taught skin of Sam's belly.. He knew he was blushing; he could feel the heat in his face and he had, in the back of his mind, a nightmare image of old Mrs. Goldstein next door deciding that it was a nice day for a sit on the balcony. He was certain that catching them doing something that was illegal pretty much everywhere wouldn't be good for her health. Sam's cock, however, didn't give a damn about Mrs. Goldstein. When it came to Dean, Sam's downstairs brain always won out in the end, and today was no exception – he was achingly, blindingly hard.

"That's right." Dean murmured smugly brushing his lips over Sam's in a quick, playful kiss. Dean walked Sam backwards until he was pressed against the balcony, the hard bars digging into his back. Dean's grin lit up everything around him and Sam couldn't help returning it.

"I can see my car from up here." Dean said suddenly.

"Sam snorted and looked over his shoulder to see that they were indeed right above the Impala. "You're such a romantic, you know that?"

"Don't be jealous baby, I love you too." Teasingly, Dean trailed quick, wet, butterfly kisses along Sam's cheeks, his tongue darting out briefly to lap at one of those Sammy dimples. He loved kissing Sam, touching Sam, but t hey didn't have a whole lot of time and he wanted to be deep inside his brother when he came. Sam laughed, using his height advantage over his brother to twist them around so that Dean was the one with his ass pressed against the metal bars. It was uncomfortable, but Sam didn't laugh often these days, and Dean would gladly put up with the minor discomfort to hear that sound again..

"Do you have anything?" Sam asked, biting his bottom lip, looking nervously at the neighboring apartments. He couldn't believe he was actually going to let Dean fuck him out in the open for all the world to see if they only looked in the right – or wrong direction.

"In my pocket, let me get it." Smirking at Sam, Dean pretended to feel along his bare skin for a magic pocket-o-lube.

"Ass." Sam said.

"Yes, please. Wait here and be naked when I get back, babe." Dean kissed Sam deeply before he ran off the balcony, completely unashamed of his nudity.

Sam looked down at the tent in his pants and felt his cheeks flush up even more. A slight breeze tickled his bare chest and he found himself folding his arms self consciously, something he hadn't even thought of doing before. Damnit, how did Dean always manage to bring out his shy side? Sam wondered. He took a deep breath, knowing that if he wasn't naked by the time Dean made it back out onto t he balcony, Dean wouldn't hesitate to forcibly remove the clothing from his body and toss them over the rail.

Sam unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down before he could get embarrassed again. His boxers came next and he took his time with those, because elastic bands were just so hard to operate these days. Sam rolled his eyes at himself. Dean's presence made it seem so much easier to do things like this. Left to his own devices, Sam was victim to his insecurities, unable to feel as unabashed as when Dean was around to compensate with his devil may care attitude.

A low appreciative whistle behind him, made Sam jump. He turned, and saw Dean leaning casually against the sliding glass door frame, legs spread, with a bottle of KY in one hand and the other thrown behind his head against the frame. His eyes traveled over Sam's body and Sam found himself squaring his shoulders, standing straighter to give Dean a better view of him.

Dean swaggered across the balcony to Sam, his erection bobbing with each step, Sam following the movement hungrily with his eyes.

"We've got about twenty minutes." Dean said with a hint of apology in his voice.

"That's enough time." Sam said grabbing the lube.

Sam pulled the top off and reached for Dean's hand, pouring a generous amount into his hand and then into his own. Dean loved watching Sam finger himself open while Dean slicked his own cock, and this time was no different. Suddenly very much indifferent to any potential audience they might have, Sam turned and bracing one hand against the railing, trailed his hand quickly down his ass crack, pushing one finger inside. Dean groaned, and he heard the slip-slide of Dean's palm over his cock. Sam's dick jumped at the familiar sound. Eagerly, Sam pushed a second finger inside, hissing as his fingers burned a path into his still tight hole. Sam fought past the burn and pushed his fingers in deeper.

Dean's hand on his wrist sent shivers up Sam's spine and he let Dean guide Sam's fingers in and out of himself. His fingers brushed his prostrate, causing his knees to shake. Dean wrapped his free arm around Sam's waist to support him and continued to help Sam fuck himself open.

"Sam." Dean breathed huskily in Sam's ear. Sam nodded, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound that made Dean's throat tighten a little more.

Sam turned his head to give Dean a sloppy kiss, both his hands now clenching the railing tightly. Dean nipped lightly at Sam's earlobe and teased at Sam's ass with the head of his cock. Sam mewled and pushed backwards, needing to feel Dean stretch him wider. He gasped. "Right ther-"

"Yes." Dean slipped past Sam's tight ring of muscles, one hand over Sam's on the railing and the other splayed over Sam's abdomen.

They found a quick, feverish pace, thrusting and pounding against one another, laughing breathlessly, sighing, moaning into one another's mouths. Dean's hand wrapped around the base of Sam's cock, stroking him hard and fast in time with their frantic fucking.

"Smammymoresohot." Dean panted, pushing in and out of Sam. Sam bucked against Dean, twisting and moaning louder as his climax built.

The phone ringing cut through Sam's moans and halted his litany mid-curse. It had to be their father calling; only the three of them had the number. Dean felt a surge of adrenaline, part fear, part desire, as he pumped into Sam, his balls slapping loudly against Sam's ass. Sam cried out, legs buckling as he spewed hot come all over his stomach and the side of the balcony. Dean thought of walking out of there from then on with the image of having Sam like this, bent over and begging in full view of anyone looking up and he couldn't hold back anymore. Dean rode out his orgasm, sweating against Sam' arched back, fighting for breath.

About two minutes, the part of his brain that still had a few living brain cells, reminded Dean. He slowly pulled himself out of Sam and turned Sam around in his arms. Sam smiled a goofy, tired grin and leaned bonelessly against Dean..

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." Sam let Dean drag him back inside and after a quick shower fell into his bed, leaving Dean with the rush cleanup before their father got home.

The next day Sam swore Mrs. Goldstein winked and him and Dean in the hallway and he spent the rest of the day red from head to toe, much to Dean's twisted, teasing delight.

**-Fin**

**AN: Woohoo! Its letting me update. Allday, All Damn Day this sites been giving me trouble. Now its letting me update. Happy Dance peoples!**


End file.
